Barbie The Princess
:"There's a star that's right inside you :So come on and let it out :Find out what you're about and just shout :Here I Am" :—Barbie Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar is the 26th computer-animated Barbie movie. It is the second Barbie movie to be based on Mark Twain’s "The Prince and the Pauper". A princess and a popstar, both played by Barbie, magically switch places before realising it is best to be themselves. The Princess & The Popstar will be released in Fall 2012. The movie will have a cinematic release in Vue cinemas in the UK from August 10th, and will be released on DVD in the UK on September 3rd. In the US, the movie will be released on September 11th. Plot Official summary "In this sparkling musical adventure, Barbie stars as Tori, the kind-hearted princess of Meribella who would rather sing and dance than perform her royal duties. When her favorite pop star Keira visits the kingdom, the girls discover they have much in common, including a magical secret that lets them look like one another. At first, swapping places seems like a great idea, until each girl realizes that the other's life isn't as easy as it seems! But Meribella also has a magical secret, and when it's stolen, the whole kingdom is put in danger. Will true friendship save the day? Filled with fantastic songs, fabulous fashions, and fun new friends, it's an exciting musical celebration that shows the best thing you can be is yourself." Story In the summer, Meribella, a magical kingdom, was soon going to have its five hundredth anniversary. Princess Tori and her younger sisters Meredith and Trevi were very busy. They had to attend ceremonies and balls, and always be poised and proper. The princesses thought it was hard work. Whenever they had the chance, they would sneak away and play together. Before Meribella's five hundredth anniversary, the princesses had to greet royal visitors who came to Meribella for the occasion. Tori wished she could have an exciting, music-filled life like her favorite popstar, Keira. She wished she could watch Keira performing in an ampitheatre near her palace. Keira, a world famous singer-songwriter, was on the guest list and was going to perform at the festival for the Meribella's five hundredth anniversary. Keira enjoyed touring, greeting fans and having extravagant, spectacular concerts. However, it left her with no time to do what she was passionate about: writing songs. Keira she thought being a princess would be carefree. The next day, members of the royal court were invited to the palace in Meribella to meet the royal family. Duchess Amelia, Tori's aunt, told off Tori for watching Keira's nearby concert when she was supposed to be greeting guests. Tori had to go back to the guests, so she used a magic hairbrush to style her hair before leaving. When Keira went to the palace for the festival, she met Tori. They became great friends instantly, and so did their pet dogs Vanessa and Riff. Tori gave Keira a tour of the palace and so they began joking about trading places. Keira showed her magic microphone that her aunt had given her to Tori. It transformed her outfit into a royal gown. Tori used her magic hairbrush, so she used it to transform her hair into a different hairstyle. They realised that they looked just like each other. Tori and Keira stayed disguised as each other while Tori carried on giving Keira a tour of her palace. They entered the secret garden, where fairies tended to the plants. There were gardenia flowers made out of diamonds, which were called Diamond Gardenias. Tori told Keira that the Diamond Gardenia roots spread through the entire kingdom. Without it, Meribella would wither and die. The Diamond Gardenia made the kingdom magical. Later, Crider and Rupert, two evil men, uprooted the Diamond Gardenia. The fairies tried to stop them, but their efforts were in vain. Tori and Keira stop them and they learn that it's important for them to be their own selves. Release PPS Vue banner.png|A banner on Barbie.com advertising the cinema release in the UK. PPS Vue 1.png|Information on the Vue cinema website about the movie. PPS Vue 2.png|Information on the Vue cinema website about the movie. PPS Vue 3.png|Information on the Vue cinema website about the movie. The movie will be released in the US on September 11th. In the UK, it will be released on September 3rd. Vue cinemas will show the movie in the UK from August 10th from 10:30am. DVD Special Features *A Polly Pocket webisode *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' music video *A Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse webisode *Trailer gallery Cast and Characters *Princess Tori, who is the eldest princess of Meribella (played by Barbie). Tori is bored by her controlled life as a princess and dreams of being a popstar like Keira. Kelly Sheridan provides her speaking, while Jennifer Waris provides her singing voice. * Keira - a popstar (also played by Barbie). Keira is also bored with her popstar lifestyle and dreams of being a princess like Tori. Ashleigh Ball provides her voice while her singing voice is provided by Tiffany Giardina. * Prince Liam, who is a blonde, kindhearted prince (played by Ken) * Crider, Keira's greedy manager * Rupert, who is Criders foolish assistant * Princess Meredith, played by Stacie, who is one of Tori's younger sisters. * Princess Trevi, played by Chelsea, who is the youngest of the three princesses of Meribella * Vanessa, Tori's pet, a white and brown dog with pink accessories. * Riff, Keira's pet, a gray and white dog with a purple mohawk and collar. * King Frederick of Meribella, who is Tori, Meredith, and Trevi's father * Duchess Amelia, who is Tori, Meredith, and Trevi's aunt * Ellie King (voice) * Allison Warnyca (voice) * Jonathan Holmes (voice) * Peter Kelamis (voice) Soundtrack #"Here I Am (Keira Version)" #"Here I Am (Tori Version)" #"Here I Am/Princesses Just Want To Have Fun" #"I Wish I Had Her Life" #"Look How High We Can Fly" #"Perfect Day" #"Finale Medley" #"Princesses Just Want To Have Fun" #"To Be A Princess/To Be A Popstar" Videos The first version of the teaser trailer was seen on the DVD for Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. The second version was seen on Barbie.com in May 2012. The second teaser trailer has better graphics and different shots from the first one. The official trailer was released August 1st, 2012. Gallery Merchandise Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079833-606-1024.jpg|The doll of Tori, the princess Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079831-711-1024.jpg|The doll of Tori, the princess, in her popstar clothes Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079835-474-1024.jpg|The doll of Keira, the popstar Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079839-564-1024.jpg|The doll of Keira, the popstar, in her princess clothes MX4944.jpg|Other two dolls of Keira and Tori Barbie-the-Princess-and-the-Popstar-doll-Tori-barbie-movies-29773925-500-500.jpg|A photo showing how the doll of Tori transforms MX3691.jpg Edited-version-of-PaP-cover-barbie-movies-29621142-530-876.jpg|Another DVD cover of the movie Barbie-the-Princess-and-the-Popstar-DVD.jpg|The first DVD cover of the movie Book scans New-PaP-image-still-barbie-movies-31296590-1500-1500.jpg New-PaP-image-still-barbie-movies-31296583-1500-1500.jpg New-PaP-image-still-barbie-movies-31296581-1500-1500.jpg New-PaP-image-still-barbie-movies-31296580-1500-1500.jpg New-PaP-image-still-barbie-movies-31296579-1500-1500.jpg Website and video images The-Princess-The-Popstar-logo-barbie-movies-29493569-634-354.png|The logo of the movie as seen in the teaser trailer 3-10-2012 7-48-07 PM.png|Tori and Keira on the official website PaP 1.PNG|A picture from the story in the Greek website Trivia *While previously just showing the teaser trailer, the official website for the movie updated on August 2nd, 2012. It then had a music video; a bloopers video; the teaser trailer; character information; a page to listen to the movie's songs; and a music game. *The song "Here I am" can be heard four times during the movie. *From all the 9 songs of the movie Tori sings two songs alone and Keira sings one song alone. *"True friends rock in perfect harmony!" is the tagline for the movie. *There were rumors that both Diana Kaarina and Kelly Sheridan would voice the movie's protagonists, Tori and Keira. However, Kaarina officially stated that she would not be in the movie. *There is an animated movie named VeggieTales: Princess and the Popstar. Like Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, a princess and a popstar trade places for more exciting lives, and realise that the best thing you can be is yourself. Unlike Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, the VeggieTales movie involves religion. *The dance choreographer for the film, Teresa Espinosa, has worked with Miley Cyrus during her Hannah Montana years, Janet Jackson and Prince. Espinosa is a popular dancer from the all-girl dance crew "Beat Freaks" on "America's Best Dance Crew". *"Princesses Wanna Have Fun" is a remake of Cyndi Lauper's song: "Girls Just Want To Have Fun". *The movie's animation style is the similar as Barbie: Princess Charm School ''and ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. *To mark the 50th anniversary of Random House publishing books for Barbie, many books at several reading levels were made for this movie's tie-in books. *As you can see in the bloopers Tori and Kiera are dancing the steps of "Queen of the Waves" from Barbie: A Mermaid Tale. Similarities with Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper *This movie and Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper have their similarities because they are both based on The Prince and the Pauper by Mark Twain. However, this movie is set in modern times, and Keira even mentions Twitter. **Both of the movies are musicals with the protagonist's genders switched, and both their main characters have two pets; Princess Anneliese has a female cat, Serafina, and Princess Tori has a female dog, Vanessa, while Erika has a male cat, Wolfie, and Keira has a male dog, Riff. Also Known As *Poland - Barbie: Księżniczka i Piosenkarka. *Netherlands - Barbie: De Prinses en De Popstar. *France - Barbie: La Princesse et La Pop Star. *Germany - Barbie: Die Prinzessin und Der Popstar. *Italy - Barbie: La Principessa e La Pop Star. *Brazil - Barbie: A Princesa e A Pop Star. *Spain - Barbie: La princesa y La Cantante. *Philippines - Barbie: Ang Prinsesa at Ang Pop Star *Latin America - Barbie: La princesa y la Estrella de Pop. *Sweden - Barbie: Prinsessan och Popstjärnan. *Greece - Barbie: Η Πριγκίπισσα & Η Ποπ Σταρ. *Russian - Барби: Принцесса и Поп Звезда. *Finnish - Barbie: Prinsessa ja Poptähti. *Lithuanian - Barbė: Princesė ir Pop Žvaigždė External Links *Official website *Official website in Greek See Also Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Category:Musicals Category:Princess Classic Collection/Modern Movies Category:Upcoming Movies